The present invention relates to a system for transmitting patient information capable of allowing a receiving side to synchronously reproduce biological signals of a patient such as electroencephalographs and image signals of the same patient.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-346768A discloses a system for performing a remote diagnosis, in which biological signals such as electroencephalographs of a patient and an image signal of the same patient are transmitted via a network and reproduced at the receiving side.
In the above system, a node transmitting a biological signal and a node transmitting an image signal are the same. Accordingly, a common time stamp can be appended onto the biological signal and the image signal, which have been obtained simultaneously, and the signals can be transmitted.
However, when one node is used for transmitting a biological signal and another node is used for transmitting an image signal, the respective nodes differ in clock accuracy. Therefore, in the case where a biological signal and an image signal are transmitted from different nodes and time stamps are appended by the respective nodes, a common stamp may be appended to a biological signal and an image signal which have not actually been obtained simultaneously. Thus, even when a receiving side reproduces such biological signal and image signal having the common time stamp appended thereon, the signals may be actually those which have been obtained at different times.